


Nhìn Người Dõi Theo Tôi

by yuki_shizuka



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daydreaming, Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_shizuka/pseuds/yuki_shizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve chỉ định nói chuyện với Tony thôi. Đúng vậy, đó là chuyện lẽ ra anh phải làm.<br/>Chứ không phải là đứng trước của phòng nhìn Tony thủ dâm và mơ màng về chuyện đó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nhìn Người Dõi Theo Tôi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watching You Watching Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128132) by [SquigglySky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky). 



_Đôi khi tôi tự hỏi liệu người có thấy._

Steve căng thẳng bước những bước dài về phía phòng Tony, nhưng khi tới gần, chàng lính thoáng ngạc nhiên khi thấy cửa phòng gã thiên tài hé mở. Đến nơi, Steve lập tức nghe được tiếng động thoát ra từ khe cửa hở. Tập trung lắng nghe xem có bất kỳ dấu hiệu đau đớn hay khổ sở nào không, Steve dần nhận ra tiếng động ấy, chính xác hơn là giọng nói đó, bởi người phát ra nó là Tony, chẳng có vẻ gì là khổ sở cả. Tiếng động to dần, rồi dịu xuống một chút trước khi vống lên một lần nữa và Steve không ngăn nổi mình tiến lại gần để nghe.

_Tôi tự hỏi liệu người có biết ánh mắt tôi hướng về người như thế._

Ngay lúc đó, một tiếng rên lớn lọt ra, và vị đại úy xấu hổ khi bản thân cảm thấy thứ tiếng ấy quá mức kích thích đi. Dù là vì Tony thẳng hay gã tỉ phú rõ rành rành sẽ chẳng bao giờ có hứng thú với anh đi chẵng nữa. Điều này là sai trái, anh biết, nhưng chúa ơi. Steve nghiêng đầu, có được một góc nhìn hoàn hảo xuyên qua khe cửa và suýt nữa thì nuốt luôn cả lưỡi.

_Người có thấy cái nhìn tôi đeo đẳng_

Tony ở trên giường, ngả người trên gối, thân thể lõa lồ, lò phản ứng hồ quang lập lòe trong ngực gã, khiến cho những giọt mồ hôi chảy dọc cánh tay, ngực và quai hàm loang loáng ánh xanh. Một tay sục mạnh dương vật đỏ au, sáng bóng và ẩm ướt của mình, nó cương cứng và thò ra từ phía hạ bộ; nhưng cánh tay còn lại mới khiến Steve phải dán mắt vào. Một vật kỳ lạ trơn tuột, dài và căng tròn đang được thụt ra thụt vào cái lỗ của gã, khiến người gã hết lần này đến lần khác cong lên, phát ra những tiếng rên ư ử theo từng động tác, hay ít nhất là Steve nghĩ vậy.

_Hay nguời có nhận ra tôi mãi dõi theo người._

Chàng lính không hề ngốc, anh biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra, chuyện mà Tony đang làm với bản thân và tiếng rung khe khẽ phát ra từ vật đó Steve đều hiểu cả. Mất ít nhất ba giây vị đại úy mới nhận ra rằng cho đến lúc anh đứng ở đó, anh đã cứng lên một cách nhanh chóng và đầy khó chịu. Tuyệt thật, như thể việc thích bạn thân/ đồng đội còn chưa đủ, giờ anh còn đang nhìn người bạn đó thủ dâm trong phòng riêng trong khi anh đóng vai một thằng rình mò bệnh hoạn.

_Tôi luôn mong rằng người không hay biết._

Nếu Tony thấy anh, Steve tốt nhất là nên nhảy khỏi tòa tháp luôn đi, bởi vì đây là sự nhục nhã ở một cấp độ hoàn toàn mới và bị người khác phát hiện thì còn tệ hơn, thế nhưng dù chàng lính cố gắng thế nào đi nữa, anh vẫn không thể nhìn đi nơi khác, không thể rời mắt khỏi Tony, sững sờ trước những giọt mồ hôi loang loáng trên da thịt gã, có lẽ vẫn còn ấm áp trên làn da rám nắng ngon lành. Mắt quét xuống rồi lại lên trên cánh tay mảnh khảnh nhưng đầy cơ bắp, rồi anh bắt gặp lồng ngực của gã.

_Nhưng một phần giấu kín trong tôi lại hy vọng khác đi._

Đối với anh và mọi người trong đội, kể cả Tony, lò phản ứng hồ quang là một món quà, cũng là một gánh nặng. Nó giữ cho gã sống sót, nhưng nó cũng không ngừng nhắc cho họ những chuyện kinh khủng Tony từng phải trải qua, vẫn đang trải qua. Steve không bỏ sót cái cách khuôn ngực gã phập phồng, cách cả thân thể gã run rẩy khi sự rung động khiến cơn khoái cảm lan ra khắp người gã. Steve nhìn thấy dải lông bắt đầu từ dưới rốn gã. Dải lông đen nhánh kéo dài và mất hút dưới bàn tay Tony, và gã đàn ông rên lên, cơ thể một lần nữa chấn động. Steve liếm môi.

_Tôi sẽ chẳng thể nào ngừng lại._

Càng lúc càng khó kìm được tiếng của mình, Steve thậm chí còn không ngăn nổi bản thân mình run rẩy. Chỉ nghĩ đến việc đâm vào cái lỗ ấm nóng và ẩm ướt đó thôi – Steve lắc đầu, quyết tâm đẩy những ý nghĩ dâm dục đó khỏi não, ít nhất là cố gắng làm như vậy. Lùi lại, anh chộp lấy tay cửa và bước vào, vờ như không biết tư thế hiện tại của Tony. Thời gian như ngưng đọng khi mà Tony chỉ ngồi đó, không buồn ngó đến anh, mắt khép hờ. Mọi thứ thoáng mờ ảo rồi bỗng nhiên trở nên rõ ràng còn hơn trước, kéo theo nhận thức của anh.

_Người với tôi còn hơn cả ánh sáng dẫn đường._

Steve nghiến chặt răng cố ép cho thứ cương cứng của mình nằm xuống. Dường như Red Skull bán-nuy nhảy nhót cùng Zola trần truồng không còn tác dụng nữa.

“Chúa ơi… Steve –” Tony rên lên những tiếng vụn vỡ và Steve cau mày. Anh không ngờ đến việc này, anh tưởng Tony sẽ sựng lại, hay ít nhất là thoáng bực bội vì sự xâm phạm thô lỗ của anh. Ngược lại Tony thậm chí còn chẳng thèm rời tay với cái thứ đồ chơi đó, vẫn tiếp tục chuyển động nó, và Steve còn định hỏi xem gã có biết anh đang ở đây không.

_Tôi hãi sợ cái ngày người biết._

“Nào Đại úy Kem Que, lại đây…” Tony hổn hển, đôi mắt mở to thoáng chút uất ức hòa với dục tình. Chợt trán gã hơi nhăn lại. Steve cũng theo đó mà nhíu mày, và rồi Tony rên lên.

“Cậu là thật… đệt mẹ…” Tony rền rĩ rồi nín bặt, nhưng không kéo món đồ chơi kia ra. Lúc đó Steve mới nhận ra Tony tưởng anh là một phần trong tưởng tượng của gã và anh bước tới, khiến cả bản thân lẫn gã tóc nâu đều giật mình, gã ngồi bật dậy, rên rỉ và hổn hển khi món đồ chơi cọ xát bên trong gã.

_Nhưng tôi vẫn cầu mong, vẫn hy vọng, vẫn khao khát ngày ấy xảy ra_.

Steve tiến về phía cái giường và lột phắt giày ra, không một giây chần chừ leo thẳng lên giường, mau lẹ trước khi Tony kịp bỏ trốn bởi anh nhìn thấy được trong đôi mắt gã là toan tính đối mặt hay bỏ chạy. Chẳng mấy chốc anh đã nhấn được gã thiên tài lên tấm ván đầu giường giữa đám gối đệm, và anh chẳng mấy ngạc nhiên khi Tony run rẩy.

“Nghĩ về tôi sao?” Anh hỏi, nhưng cũng chẳng cần, anh đã biết câu trả lời. Tony gầm khẽ.

“Tôi không ngờ cậu lại thích thị dâm đấy cap…” Gã tóc nâu đáp, và Steve khựng lại. Gã thấy rồi? Chết tiệt.

_Ngày người quay lại nhìn tôi._

Thay vì đợi Steve trả lời, Tony buông cây hàng cứng ngắc của mình ra và đưa ngón trỏ vuốt ve má anh. Steve tét mạnh vào tay kia của Tony, dễ dàng tóm lấy món đồ chơi. Tony ban đầu cứng người lại, rồi gã bật ra tiếng ư ử và ngã vật ra gối khi chàng lính cho nó ra vào trong gã.

“Aaaaaa-mhn…” Tony rên rỉ, hơi thở gấp gáp còn hơn trước.

“Biết đâu… biết đâu cậu thật… sự… là một phần… trong huyễn tưởng của-của tôi. Cậu thật sự mà làm chuyện… ah-này sao? Kích thích chết đi được.” gã tóc nâu lẩm bẩm giữa những hơi thở đứt quãng.

_Vừa hận vừa thương cái sự thật người mãi không thuộc về tôi._

Thoạt tiên Steve giật mình, rồi dần dần anh hiểu ra và anh ghé xuống, môi cách môi Tony hai phân, đôi mắt xanh bắt lấy cặp mắt nâu mờ hơi nước.

“Bao lâu rồi?” Anh chàng tóc vàng hỏi, nhìn mắt Tony khép hờ rồi đột nhiên mở trừng ra.

“Ba-bao lâu gì cơ?” gã hỏi lại, kéo theo sau là một tràng ngâm nga khoái cảm.

“Anh yêu tôi được bao lâu rồi?” Steve hỏi, ngồi im đó, ngừng di chuyển món đồ chơi. Tony nhìn lảng đi, đôi mắt giờ đã trong hơn, một vệt ưng ửng hồng quét qua mặt gã, không nhiều lắm, vì gã vốn đã đỏ bừng bừng. Chính đôi tai gã, thứ giờ đang nhuộm sắc đỏ tươi, đã để lộ nỗi ngượng ngùng mà gã cố ghìm xuống.

_Nhưng tôi vẫn triền miên ảo vọng._

Steve hít một hơi sâu, mũi anh nhận ra mùi của Tony, ngần ngật dục tình, xạ hương và kim loại, nhưng bên dưới vẫn còn chất mùi khác, đàn hương và dầu dừa, một hỗn hợp kỳ lạ nhưng đậm chất Tony. Anh rướn lại gần, rê môi trên bờ má gã tóc nâu, xuống dưới quai hàm, men theo viền hàm râu của gã và đột nhiên Tony quay phắt sang, mắt trừng lên kinh ngạc.

“Gì?” Gã hỏi, miệng há ra.

“Hửm?” Steve ậm ừ đáp lại, vẫn tiếp tục gặm cắn quai hàm gã, trượt lên khóe môi và Tony hớp sâu.

“Cậu—” Dù gã thiên tài định nói gì đi chăng nữa, lời ấy cũng bị chặn lại bởi nụ hôn của Steve.

_Nhìn người tôi chẳng thể nào kìm nén nổi._

Môi gã mềm mại, hệt như anh hằng tưởng tượng, và nóng bỏng, ướt rượt và tuyệt hảo. Steve nghiêng đầu, nhấn lưỡi mình vào giữa hai phiến môi, khiến gã bật ra một tiếng rên và tiếng thở gấp. Bàn tay rảnh rỗi lần lên ngực Tony, nhấn chặt những múi cơ còn tay kia lại bắt đầu mó máy món đồ chơi, khiến gã tóc nâu run rẩy trong vòng tay anh.

“Trong suốt khoảng thời gian quen biết anh mà tôi còn nhớ được…” Steve thì thầm khi tách khỏi Tony, nhìn gã đàn ông với đôi mắt cụp xuống, sẫm lại vì dục tình.

“Tôi đã luôn… với anh…” anh nói, rồi cúi xuống gặm lấy một bên núm vú, khiến Tony giật nảy người và rên rỉ.

“Đ-đụ.. chết tiệt-ng-ngay đó-” Tony tự cắt ngang câu nói của mình bằng một tiếng ngâm lớn khi Steve rút đồ chơi ra. Nhìn xuống, Steve có thể thấy tất cả.

_Người có thấy được thì sao cơ chứ._

Ướt nhoẹt, căng rộng và nóng rẫy, đầy mời gọi. Anh thu cả hai tay lại, ném máy rung đi. Anh mở khóa quần, kéo nó cùng đồ lót xuống một lượt, làm cho con cặc cương cứng của mình va chạm mạnh trước khi được bung ra. Tony rên rỉ nặng nhọc, tay mò mẫm giúp Steve kéo quần xuống, rồi sau đó cởi nút áo anh một cách đầy thành thạo. Steve vừa rời tay khỏi quần, Tony đã lột được áo anh ra, chờ anh cởi cả áo trong.

“Thật con mẹ nó—” Steve không để gã thiên tài nói hết lời, anh đạp quần ra, túm lấy hông Tony và nhấn hông mình tới, cả hai rên lên vì xúc cảm.

_Ngay lúc người vừa nhận thấy, tôi sẽ bị gạt đi._

Chàng lính tóc vàng không chần chừ, anh ngồi dậy, cầm cây hàng của mình dí đầu nó vào cái lỗ của Tony, khiến gã giật mình run lên.

“Ahn, mẹ nó—nhanh lên—” Tony nỉ non và Steve chỉ chờ có thế lập tức nhấn vào. Anh không dùng đến bôi trơn, nhưng Tony đã được nong ra đủ và ướt át quá mức cần thiết cho cả hai người. Steve lấn tới và lấn tới cho đến khi lút cán và gã tóc nâu rên lên, lưng ưỡn cong và ngay lập tức chuyển động thân thể, nhấp người ra vào. Steve dùng một tay đặt lên hông ngăn gã lại.

_Xét đến cùng, tôi yêu người như vậy._

Nhấn một nụ hôn vội vàng ướt át lên môi Tony, Steve không chờ cho gã lấy lại nhịp thở, ngược lại anh bóp nghẹt nó và thì thầm.

“Giờ tôi sẽ chơi anh…” và tròng mắt Tony hơi ngược lên, mí mắt đã rũ xuống một nửa.

“Chúa ơi phải rồi.” gã rên lên khi Steve bắt đầu chuyển động, thoạt tiên anh chỉ đảo hông, nhưng chẳng mấy anh đã chộp lấy đùi Tony nâng gã lên khiến Tony thở dốc và đôi mắt gã lấp lóe niềm kinh ngạc và sung sướng. Vẻ mặt đó nhanh chóng biết mất khi Steve dùng góc độ mới ấy để đâm vào sâu hơn và mạnh hơn, mắt gã tóc nâu dại đi, môi bật ra âm thanh gợi tình.

_Nhưng tôi biết, vừa lên tiếng là tôi đã vuột mất người._

Steve không ngốc, anh hiểu điều này sai trái nhường nào, quá dễ dàng, quá đơn giản. Nhưng anh vẫn thúc tới, nhấn sâu Tony vào giữa đống gối, làm gã hét lên và rên rỉ, mắt nhắm nghiền còn tay lần xuống háng, cầm lấy dương vật và sục nó. Steve gầm lên và thọc mạnh hơn, rồi anh kéo Tony lên đùi để gã cưỡi mình và Tony làm theo mà không cần hé mắt, chỉ lần tay lên theo những múi cơ của chàng tóc vàng để nhấn chặt vào ngực anh, cưỡi trên người anh lên lên xuống xuống.

“Hnn…” Steve rên rỉ, tay bám lấy hông Tony và thúc lên khi gã thiên tài đang trên đà ngồi xuống.

_Vậy mà, tôi vẫn tự hỏi liệu người có thấy._

Ngồi trên người anh, Tony run rẩy, thở dốc và ư ử rên, lưng nảy lên và ưỡn cong theo từng nhịp thút vào của Steve, khi anh kéo dập gã xuống và đẩy mạnh hông lên. Chỉ cần như thế đã đủ đẩy anh càng lúc càng tiến gần đến đỉnh. Ừ, như thế cùng với tiếng nỉ non nghẹn ngào và tiếng hớp hơi dồn dập của gã tóc nâu nữa. Lò phản ứng hồ quang sáng rực, khiến những giọt mồ hồi từ Tony nhỏ lên người Steve sáng lên, gần như lấp lánh sắc xanh.

“Tony…” Chàng lính lầm bầm, lật cả hai lại để đổi tư thế. Nếu giữ nguyên một tư thế quá lâu anh sẽ ra mất. Anh không muốn chuyện này kết thúc quá nhanh.

_Liệu người có nhận ra tôi tha thiết yêu thương và khát khao người._

Nhưng rõ ràng rằng nó không thể kéo dài hơn, rằng Tony đã quá gần cực hạn. Cơ thể gã co giật dữ dội dưới thân anh, lớn tiếng phát ra những thanh âm dâm dục trong lúc Steve trụ giữa hai chân gã, đâm thật mạnh, nhét thứ của mình vào trong nhanh và mạnh hết mức có thể.

“Chết t—” Steve cắn chặt môi dưới khi Tony siết lại quanh anh, đùi gã run rẩy và lưng ưỡn cong trên giường.

“Ừ–Chúa ơi… S-Steve!” Tony hổn hển, mắt cuối cùng đã mở bừng ra nhìn anh và chàng lính gầm lên, vừa đẩy hông thật nhanh vừa nhấn môi mình vào môi Tony.

_Biết đâu người lại chấp nhận tôi._

Thọc lưỡi mình vào miệng gã tỉ phú, làm cho gã rên rỉ gợi tình, hai bờ ngực dán sát vào nhau, lò phản ứng bị ép lại chính giữa. Tay Tony vụt lên quấn quanh cổ anh, Steve thút liên tục, tay vẫn giữ chặt khuỷu chân Tony.

“Mẹ n—Steve!” Tony hét lên, bứt môi khỏi Steve và bật rên lớn, cơ thể giật nảy lên và Steve ngồi thẳng dậy, nhìn Tony cố níu anh lại nhưng không thể và cuối cùng đành phải bấu lấy ga giường.

_Tôi biết mộng hoang đường, nhưng tôi vẫn mộng._

Buông khuỷu chân Tony ra, anh bám vào hông gã và đẩy tới, chôn mình trong cơ thể Tony khi gã thét lên, phóng xuất. Steve gầm lên trong họng, quyết tâm lên đỉnh khiến anh gần như điên cuồng, anh bóp mạnh eo Tony mỗi lần thúc vào trong gã. Gã tóc nâu ư ử, cả người giật lên từng hồi, rõ ràng đang rất mẫn cảm.

“…eve?” Giọng nói nghe thật xa xăm, Steve rên lên, mắt nhắm nghiền khi cơn cực cảm quét qua cơ thể khiến anh quay cuồng. Một bàn tay ấm áp đặt lên vai anh và anh nghiêng người về phía đó, họng rên rỉ.

“Steve?” Và Steve giật mình bừng tỉnh.

_Ngay cả khi tôi đã biết._

Chớp chớp mắt, Steve thấy mình vẫn đang đứng ngay trước cái cửa chết tiệt ôi mẹ nó chúa ơi, trời đất quỷ thần thiên địa ơi cái thứ chết tiệt gì thế này?! Tony đang đứng ngay cửa, y phục đầy đủ và gương mặt ráng hồng. Chàng tóc vàng liếm môi không dám vọng động. Quần lót anh đã ướt đầm và nó đáng quan ngại một cách kinh tởm lại còn nhớp nháp nữa chứ ôi trời ơi.

“Steve?” Tony hỏi lại lần nữa và Steve lấm lét nhìn Tony, hy vọng rằng mình chưa từng đứng đó rên giọng khát tình như một thằng ngu trong khi mơ màng về bạn mình.

_Rằng bất chấp mọi thứ, người thuộc về tôi._

“A… ừm-à…” Steve cứ thế ngậm chặt miệng lại, nhìn đi nơi khác.

“Được rồi, cũng khó xử thật…” Tony nói, tay xoa xoa gáy.

“Ờ, cậu nhìn tôi tự sướng và đứng ngay đây tưởng tượng về chuyện đó?” Tony hỏi và Steve im thít gật đầu, mắt nhìn xuống đất đầy hổ thẹn. Đột nhiên gã tóc nâu bắt lấy mặt anh để anh nhìn thẳng vào gã và Steve thấy được những tia ranh mãnh và hạnh phúc trong mắt gã. Rồi Tony liếm liếm môi.

_Luôn luôn, và mãi mãi._

“Thị dâm và mơ mộng giữa ban ngày mà không cần ngồi xuống luôn, tuyệt thật, cậu còn sở thích nào khác muốn tôi biết nữa không?” Tony hỏi, nụ cười gần như uy hiếp. Khi Steve chớp mắt, gã thiên tài thở dài.

“Tôi không có bị ngu, có thể tôi chậm tiêu trước cảm xúc, nhưng đứng trước cửa phòng hổn hển gọi tên tôi thì quá lộ liễu rồi… và nóng bỏng quá sức ấy…” gã thừa nhận và người Steve đỏ lựng lên, cố nhìn lảng đi.

“Xin lỗi.” Anh lầm bầm.

_Thậm chí chẳng cần nhìn tôi người cũng biết điều đó là sự thật._

“Không, không, không, đừng, mẹ nó đừng, nó gợi cảm muốn chết và tôi có nhiều thú vui lắm, thủ dâm khi có người nhìn là một trong số đó, cậu, lại đây!” Tony lảm nhảm rồi kéo Steve lại, hôn thẳng lên môi anh và Steve nhận ra mình đã đúng về việc môi Tony mềm mại đến mức nào. Anh hành động mà bản thân cũng không hề hay biết, hai tay đặt ra sau đầu Tony níu gã lại gần hơn và đè ép bản thân khít khao hơn vào người gã tóc nâu. Giọng Tony ư ử trên môi anh.

_Tôi đã nắm được linh hồn người._

Bứt ra với một tiếng chóc dính dấp và ướt át, Tony mỉm cười ngước nhìn anh, má hây hây đỏ.

“Xin chào…” gã hân hoan nói và Steve bất giác cũng mỉm cười.

“Chào…” chàng tóc vàng lẩm bẩm, lại dúi mặt mình vào Tony trong một nụ hôn kỳ cục, cọ mũi vào má Tony khiến gã thiên tài bật cười.

“Từ khi nào mà cậu nhận ra chỉ đứng ngoài cửa nhìn tôi là không đủ vậy?” Tony hỏi.

“Tôi-ờ… lúc này?” Steve dợm đáp, anh bật cười khi nghe Tony bắt đầu khúc khích, cả cơ thể rung rung.

_Tôi sở hữu người trọn vẹn ở tương lai và ngay cả trong hiện tại._

Steve rải những nụ hôn nhẹ trên hai má Tony và mỉm cười nhìn Tony thư giãn trong lòng mình, chừng như thích thú được yêu chiều lắm.

“Còn anh?” anh thì thầm hỏi lại.

“Ờm… chắc từ khi tôi gặp cậu? Chả biết, tôi thích cậu từ hồi bé xíu kìa…” Tony buột miệng, rồi gã nhếch miệng, hơi giật người lại.

“Thế cậu có muốn tiếp tục giấc mơ đó trong phòng tôi, tốt hơn hết là trên giường tôi không?” Tony hỏi, nụ cười trở nên đầy bất chính và Steve không ngăn nổi mình nhếch môi đáp lại.

“Có chứ.”

_Chỉ bằng vào cái cách mà người dõi theo tôi._


End file.
